le fennard doré
by Wendy-chan-chan
Summary: à peine retourné au bourg palette voilà Sacha repartit pour une nouvelle aventure accompagné d'Aurore, Pierre... et Paul? Le professeur Chen les envoie tous les quatre au mont Couronné, à la recherche d'un pokémon inconnu et d'un fennard doré. Mais ce fennard ne semble pas être qu'un simple pokémon et Paul en sait plus qu'il ne le laisse croire.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction qui sera sur pokemon, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai du faire, j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira.

Disclamer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 1: Retour au Bourg Palette

La ligue de Sinoh était maintenant passé depuis plus d'une semaine, c'était bientôt le moment de ce séparé pour nos trois amis, chacun retournerai chez sois afin de retrouver sa famille. Sacha avait hâte de retrouver les pokemon qu'il avait laissé au Bourg Palette mais d'un autre coté, il était triste à l'idée de se séparé de ses deux amis avec lesquels il avait vécu tant d'aventure. Soudain une évidence le frappa, pourquoi se sépareraient-ils, personne ne les y forcé.

- Hé! S'exclama le dresseur à la casquette. Pourquoi vous ne m'accompagnerez pas jusqu'au Bourg Palette!

Pierre et Aurore échangèrent un regard, s'est vrai dans le fond ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Pierre avait déjà visité la ville natale de son ami et il n'était pas contre l'idée d'y refaire un tour, la mère de Sacha était une femme tout à fait charmante et puis il avait bien envie de retrouver le professeur Chen et peut-être même Jackie par la même occasion. Aurore quant à elle n'avait

jamais visité le Bourg Palette, mais elle avait vraiment envie d'y faire un tour et de rencontré le célèbre professeur Chen. Les deux acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

- Oui ce serait vraiment génial! Annonça la coordinatrice. Tu ne trouve pas Tiplouf?

Le petit pingouin bleu poussa un cri enjoué.

- Hé bien c'est décidé alors! Dit Pierre.

- En route pour le Bourg Palette! S'écria Sacha.

Sur ce nos trois héros se précipitèrent acheté des billets pour le prochain ferry en direction de Kanto. Le ferry arriva dans l'après midi, la traversé se déroula sans encombre, Sacha utilisa le visiophone du navire pour avertir sa mère et le professeur de leur arrivé. Ils débarquèrent le soir arrivé. Sacha était vraiment euphorique il ne tenait plus en place, Aurore était également impatiente de voir à quoi ressembler la ville natale de son ami. Ils arrivèrent enfin au petit village paisible qu'était le Bourg Palette.

- Ah, c'est drôlement joli! S'exclama la dresseuse de Tiplouf.

Sacha lui n'avait pris le temps de s'extasier devant le paysage qu'il connaissait déjà, il se précipita vers sa maison.

- Hé! Attend-nous!

Les deux autres se lancèrent à sa suite.

- Je suis rentré! Cria t'il à plein poumon.

- Bienvenue à la maison mon petit Sacha! S'exclama sa mère en le serrant dans ses bras.

Après s'être libéré de l'étreinte de sa mère, Sacha pu enfin remarqué qu'elle n'était pas seule, en effet le professeur Chen était venu les accueillir.

- Bonjour Sacha, comment vas-tu, ton voyage c'est bien passé?

- Bonjour professeur Chen, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir.

Aurore et Pierre arrivèrent essoufflé, ils se demandaient vraiment comment Sacha faisait pour avoir tant d'énergie.

- Bonjour Pierre, fit le professeur, et tu dois être Aurore n'est pas.

- Oui, c'est moi, enchanté de faire votre connaissance professeur! S'exclama la jeune fille presque au garde à vous.

- Moi de même.

- Aurore je te présente ma mère. Dit Sacha avec son enthousiasme naturel.

- Enchantée de te rencontré Aurore.

- Enchanté également. Répondit poliment Aurore.

- Eh bien! Ne rester pas devant la porte entrée, j'ai préparé un bon repas pour votre arrivé.

- Jackie n'est pas la? Demanda Sacha.

- Non, répondit le professeur, tu l'as raté de peux, il vient de partir poux Azuria, Ondine l'a invité.

- Ah dommage! .

Tout le monde alla s'installer à la cuisine, Aurore qui s'était d'abord sentit un gênée, fut bien vite à l'aise grâce à l'accueille chaleureux de la mère à Sacha. En quelque instant la table fut remplit de mets plus succulents les uns que les autres. Tout le monde se régalait, en même temps Sacha en profité pour narrer son périple dans la région de Sinoh. Quand il eut fini le professeur vira sur un autre sujet.

- Puisque vous arriver de Sinoh vous avez peut-être entendu parler de ce qui se passe au mont couronné.

- Au mont couronné, fit Sacha avant de se plonger dans ses souvenirs, non je ne vois pas.

- Je ne me rappelle pas non plus de quelque chose au mont couronné qui aurait du retenir notre attention, que c'est t-il passé la bas?

- Eh bien, plusieurs personne avoir aperçu un étrange pokemon ainsi qu'un feunnard au pelage d'or.

- Un feunnard au pelage d'or?

- Oui, ils affirmeraient même qu'il appartiendrait aux habitants d'un village dans le mont, mais cela fait plusieurs année que plus personne n'habite dans ce village… j'ai pensé en toucher deux mots à Régis mais je n'arrive pas à le joindre pour l'instant.

- Régis sait des choses que vous ne savez pas sur ce village? Demanda Sacha surpris que le petit-fils soit plus informer que le grand-père.

- Bien sur puisqu'il y a vécu s'est normal non.

- QUOI! Mais en fin professeur Régis à toujours vécu au Bourg Palette qu'est que vous raconter!

Le professeur se mit à rire devant le regard incrédule de Sacha, qui n'y comprenais plus rien.

- Je ne parlais pas de mon petit-fils, mais de Régis de Voilaroc.

- Le grand frère de Paul a vécu dans un village du mont Couronné?

- Oui, Paul aussi d'ailleurs, mais j'y pense Sacha ça ne te dirais pas d'aller vérifier cette histoire sur place toi et tes amis, si j'arrive à le joindre, je pourrais lui demander de vous conduire jusqu'à ce fameux village.

- OUI! S'exclama Sacha enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontré des pokemon si rare, mais son ardeur se refroidit vite quand il pensa à sa mère, il tourna son regard vers elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon Sacha, fit-elle en souriant, si tu t'amuse c'est tous ce qui compte pour moi.

- Merci t'es la meilleure maman du monde!

Peu après cette discutions tout le monde parti se coucher, tout excité de la nouvelle aventure qui s'annoncer.

Et voilà c'était mon premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous à plu n'hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce qui vous à plu ou déplu, à bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici mon deuxième chapitre, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2

À peine les premiers rayons du soleil avaient caressé son visage que Sacha c'était levé, il était impatient de partir pour le mont couronné. Il sortit de sa chambre la maison entière étais toujours encrés dans la pénombre et semblais complètement vide, les autres étaient probablement toujours en train de dormir. Il décida de sortir prendre l'air, le soleil venait à peine de se levé et formé des reflets rose orangé sur la ligne de l'horizon. Sacha resta la, à contempler le soleil, tout en rêvant à sa prochaine aventure. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par le claquement de la porte, il se retourna et vue sa mère les yeux encore embués de sommeille.

- Bonjour maman.

- Bonjour mon Sacha, répondit-elle d'une voix endormit, tu es bien matinal dit moi.

- Oui, dit Sacha tout sourire, j'ai de voir ces nouveaux pokemons!

- Je suis contente pour toi.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, puis rentrèrent dans la maison maintenant illuminée. Mme Ketchum commença à préparer le petit déjeuner tout en écoutant les projets de son fils. Ils furent bientôt rejoins par Pierre et Aurore. Après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuner et préparé leur affaire, les trois amis remercièrent Mme Ketchum et se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire du professeur Chen, celui-ci les accueillie avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour les enfants!

- Bonjour professeur Chen! Répondirent-ils en chœur.

Après avoir échanger les politesses, le professeur entrepris de contacter Régis à l'aide du visiophone, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, ce ne fut pas Régis qui répondit mais son jeune frère Paul.

- Bonjour Paul, j'aimerai parler à ton frère s'il te plait.

- Il n'ais pas joignable pour le moment. Répondit-il sur son ton froid habituel.

- Ah… et quand pourrais-je lui parler?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Bon, est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce qu'il fait au moins.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas.

- Hum! Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois! Lança Sacha.

- Tien, t'es la toi aussi, répondit son rival toujours de la même voix morne, je vois que tu partit pleurer ta défaite à la ligue dans les jupes de ta mère, pitoyable.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi! En plus je te signale que toi aussi tu as perdu! Dit Sacha tout en essayant de retenir sa colère, décidément il ne pouvait pas avoir un discutions ensemble sans que cela tourne à la dispute.

- Peut-être mais moi je ne suis pas allez pleurer chez ma mère, je suis retourné entraîner mes pokemon contrairement à toi.

- Rrr tu m'énerve! Grogna Sacha à deux doigts de démolire le visiophone.

- C'est bon Sacha pas la peine de s'énervé, dit Aurore, et toi Paul pas la peine d'en rajouté… et mais Paul est le frère de Régis non!

- Et alors?! Répliqua Sacha toujours aussi énerver.

- Il pourrait peut-être nous aider, il doit savoir où il se trouve ce village des montagnes.

- Oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Dit Pierre.

- Non il est hors de question que je voyage avec lui! S'écria Sacha.

- Ben vu comme c'est partit c'est ça ou rien alors arrête de faire l'enfant. Rétorqua la jeune fille sur un ton ferme.

Sacha ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais préféra se taire, c'est vrai si Régis n'était pas la, il n'y avait plus que Paul pour les aidés et ce n'est certainement pas en ayant un comportement immature qu'il allait le persuader de les aidés et encore moins d'avoir un comportement vivable avec eux. Aurore se posta devant le visiophone pour demander à Paul son aide afin de retrouver le village dans les montagnes, il l'écouta sans rien dire puis quand elle eut fini sa phrase il attendit un peu avant de demander:

- T'es qui toi déjà?

Aurore explosa littéralement, de rage le rouge aux joues, elle traitait le dresseur au cheveu mauve de tous les mots. Comment avez t-il pu oublié son nom une fois de plus elle était sur qu'il le faisait exprès pour la mettre hors d'elle. Pendant que Sacha et Pierre tentaient du mieux qu'il pouvait de retenir la furie bleue qui menacer de se jetait sur l'écran le professeur Chen reformula la demande, la réponse de Paul fut claire et brève:

- Je refuse de vous aider. Dit-il d'une voix froide mais polie, il s'adressait au professeur Chen tout de même.

Le professeur reformula sa demande cette fois ci en parlant du pokemon et inconnu du fennard doré, après tout Paul était dresseur lui aussi peut-être ces détailles l'intéresserait. Paul avait arrêté d'écouté quand le professeur avait parlé du fennard doré, il semblait maintenant perdu dans ses pensées, mais le professeur, trop occuper par sa tirade, n'avait pas remarqué que le jeune garçon au cheveu mauve le regardait sans le voir ni l'entendre. Quand le spécialiste des pokemon eut fini de parlait l'autre qui était maintenant revenue sur Terre répondit:

- C'est bon je vous aiderai.

- Pff j'en étais sur qu'on pouvait pas comptait sur toi… attend t'a dit quoi! S'écria Sacha en réalisant que Paul, le même Paul détestable qui ne pensait qu'a torturé ses pokemon pendant ce qu'il appelait des entraînements censés les rendre plus fort, ce même Paul avait accepté de les aidé.

- On se rejoint à Rivamar j'y serai d'ici trois jour au revoir. Sur ce il raccrocha.

Les trois adolescents et le professeur restèrent un moment sans voix, puis tout à coup Sacha se mit à rire, il ne savait pas pourquoi il riait mais il en avait eu envie, peut-être pour combler le silence, il ne savait pas, en tout ce qu'il savait c'était que son rire était vraiment communicateur puisque les trois autres membres de la pièce se mirent à rire avec le même enthousiasme.

Paul n'arriverait à Rivamar que dans trois jour s'il partait demain ils y seraient largement à temps. Sacha profita de cette journée pour rester avec sa mère, depuis son premier voyage il l'a voyait de moins en moins alors autant qu'il en profite pendant qu'il était la. Aurore et Pierre décidèrent de laisser Sacha seul avec sa mère ils profitèrent du soleil pour allait faire un tour dehors pensant à ce qui les attendraient d'ici peu.

De son coté Paul, après avoir éteint le visiophone, été parti préparé le sac qu'il emporterait avec lui. Normalement il n'aurait pas accepté de les aidés, aider les autres ce n'était pas dans la nature de Paul, et surtout pas quand cela demander de restait plusieurs jours en compagnie d'un imbécile comme Sacha... Mais ce fennard l'intrigué, non pas qu'il avait envie d'un fennard ce genre de pokemon ne l'intéressait pas, il n'avait qu faire de la basé des pokemon seul la force l'intéressait… mais si ce fennard était bien ce qu'il croyait, il devait en avoir le cœur net. Après avoir fini de préparer son sac il choisit les pokemon qui l'accompagnerai, il ne faisait aucun doute que son electeck, son tortera et son ursaring ferait parti du voyage, s'il y avait toujours ceux a qui il pensait dans la montagne il aurait besoin de pokemon puissants, il aurait peut-être du avertir Sacha, mais pourquoi faire, il n'était pas sa mère tout de même et puis il devait bien se douté qu'on ne se rendait pas au mont Couronné comme ça, non il n'avait pas a pensé à lui. Paul saisit son sac, ses pokeball et partit sur la route en direction de Rivamar.

Voilà c'est fini j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. À bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le troisième chapitre, les personnage ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3:

Ça y est, ils étaient partit, après avoir embrasser sa mère Sacha rejoint ses amis dans la voiture du professeur Chen qui avait accepté de les emmener jusqu'au port de Carmin sur Mer. Le chemin ne leur parut pas très long, ayant mis des jours pour le faire à pied les quelques heures de voiture semblaient insignifiantes. Ils réservaient trois places pour le ferry qui partait dans l'après midi. Aurore aurait voulu passer un peu plus de temps à Carmin sur Mer, elle trouvait cette ville charmante et romantique, mais si elle voulait arriver à temps à Rivamar, elle devait partir maintenant.

La mer était calme, les bras appuyé sur la rambarde, les cheveux dans le vent Aurore se perdait dans ses pensé, contrairement à Sacha elle n'était pas mécontente que Paul fasse partit du voyage. Il est vrai qu'il la mettait souvent hors d'elle, mais cependant pour une raison complètement inconnue, il l'attirait, elle voulait le connaître, mais comment le pouvait-elle s'il ne cessait de la repoussé, il était si froid, si mystérieux… Aurore eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le pire rival de son meilleur ami occupé ses pensés, pourquoi pensait-elle à lui, il ne le méritait pas il était froid, cruel et méchant… mais elle, qui était-elle pour le jugé comme ça, elle ne savait rien de lui, elle avait honte de ses pensés maintenant, ce n'était pas son genre de penser de tel chose, non, Aurore ne croyait pas en la méchanceté gratuite, si Paul était comme ça il devait avoir une raison, elle ne savait pas encore laquelle, mais peut-être que ce séjour ensemble dans les montagnes allait les rapprocher et peut-être même qu'il se confirait à elle. Aurore savait qu'elle rêvait, que ne ça ne se passerait jamais comme ça, mais elle avait bien le droit d'espéré, après tout, on dit bien que l'espoir fait vivre.

Paul avancer vite, c'était à peine le début d'après midi du deuxième jour qu'il ne lui manquait déjà plus que quelque kilomètre avant d'arriver à Rivamar. Il n'avait pas pris le temps d'observer le paysage ou les pokemons, cela n'avait aucun intérêt, il connaissait déjà cet endroit et s'y était même arrêter pour entraîner ses pokemons. Paul ne faisait jamais de chose sans intérêt, tout avait toujours un but précis, il calculait toujours tous ses gestes à l'avance et c'est pour ça qu'il était meilleur que Sacha et qu'il serait toujours meilleur que lui. Il était arriver…en avance. Il décida de se rendre au centre pokemon pour patienter, les autres n'arriverait sûrement pas avant le lendemain, il demanda une chambre à l'infirmière Jöelle et sortit et commença à errer dans la ville, il n'aurait pas du tant se pressé, ça ne servait à rien. Il s'arrêta dans un petit restaurant sur la cote, comme s'ils arrivaient, il les verrait, ce n'était pas qu'il était pressé de les voir, oh non loin de la, c'est juste qu'il n'aimait pas restait sans avoir rien à faire, il pourrait entraîner ses pokemons, mais à quoi bon il n'avait emporté avec lui que les meilleurs, ces pokemons la n'avait pas besoin d'entraînement, et il détestait faire des choses qui ne servent à rien. Alors il décida de restait la, en buvant le chocolat chaud qu'il venait de commander. Il attendit une heure, deux heures… puis il en eut assez, il se dirigea vers le port et demanda les horaires d'arrivés des ferry en provenance de Kanto, le premier arrivé dans deux heures, le dernier arriverai demain soir. Il décida de partir se promener en ville, il reviendrait dans deux heures même s'il se doutait pertinemment qu'ils n'y serraient pas. Après avoir vu tous les recoins de la ville, même les boutiques absurdes dans lesquelles il ne serait jamais entré si l'ennui ne l'y avait pas poussé, il retourna au port et observa tous les passagers qui descendaient du navire, un par un. Évidemment ni Sacha ni Aurore ni Pierre ne s'y trouvaient, mais au moins ça l'avait aidé à patienter, le prochain ferry arrivait dans trois heures. Il retourna au centre pokemon et monta dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit et commença à rêvasser, petit à petit sans s'en rendre compte il sombra dans le sommeille. Quand il ouvrit les yeux plus de trois heures étaient passées, il avait raté le débarquement du deuxième bateau, tant pis s'ils étaient arrivés, ils devaient sûrement être passé au centre pokemon, il sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers pour arriver dans le hall, il se dirigea vers le comptoir et demanda à l'infirmière:

- excusez-moi, je cherche trois personne, un garçon qui s'appelle Sacha il a pikachu et il est accompagné d'une fille avec un tiplouf et un autre garçon, vous ne les auriez pas vus?

- Sacha tu dis… hum... non je ne vois.

Paul soupira, il fallait encore attendre, mais au moment ou il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre, il entendit les portes du centre s'ouvrir puis un rire qu'il reconnaissait retentit, sans même se retourner de l'endroit d'où venait le rire, il eut un léger sourire et dit:

- Tiens quand on parle du loup…

- Paul… dit une voix qui semblait être Aurore, tu es en avance.

Il se retourna pour faire face aux trois arrivants, mais sans rien, de toute façon il n'y avait rien à dire, et puis il avait encore oublié le nom de la jeune fille qui se trouver devant lui, elle allait encore faire une de ses crises d'hystérie et il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à la supporter ni elle ni les deux autres d'ailleurs, il les avait attendus toutes l'après midi mais maintenant il n'avait plus du tout envie de les voir, il remonta les escaliers.

- ça ne sert à rien de partir maintenant il fait presque nuit, on partira demain matin.

Aurore était vraiment déçu, elle s'était fait des films durant toute la traversée et maintenant voilà comme il la recevait, il ne lui avait même pas dit bonjour et elle était presque sur qu'il avait encore oublié son nom…mais à quoi s'attendait-elle de toute façon il s'agissait de Paul un garçon encore plus froid qu'un hiver à Frimapic, il n'allait pas la serrer dans ses bras juste parce qu'elle l'avait espéré, non c'était impossible, c'était Paul. Et qu'est que c'était que cet intérêt nouveau pour Paul, Sacha était bien plus intéressant que lui, il était souriant, gentil, attentionné et courageux pourquoi s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme Paul lorsque l'on a quelqu'un comme Sacha à nos coté… mais malgré toutes les pensées contradictoires que la jeune fille essayée de se faire croire à elle-même elle savait bien que ce soir, ce n'était pas de Sacha qu'elle allait rêver mais bien de Paul.

Voilà, petite introduction d'ikarishipping dans ce chapitre, ça serai bête de mettre Paul et Aurore dans la même fic sans ikarishipping, je saia que j'ai mis drame et surnaturel comme thème et non je ne me suis pas trompé c'est juste que ça arrivera plus tard, quand ils seront arrivé au mont couronné, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ce serait sympa si vous laissiez un review s'il vous plait, histoire de me faire croire que qu'elle qu'un lit ma fic, bon à la prochainne ^^


End file.
